syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
April 1
1920 Syracuse Post Standard- All-Syracuse Quintet Faces Hard Contests Eight Games Scheduled For Next Ten Days; Ogdensburg Next Foe; Howard Ortner’s All-College Five Attraction On Saturday Night Facing eight hard games within the next 10 days, the All-Syracuse basketball team will wind up the season in a blaze of action. Tonight the squad tackles the Ogdensburg quintet in the first game of a three-contest series at Watertown and fans of the north country are agog with interest over the impending clash. On Saturday night the locals will try conclusions with Howard Ortner’s All-College quintet in the only home game of the week at the State Armory. Next Friday night the locals will journey to Watertown for the second game of the series with Ogdensburg. On Tuesday a benefit will be staged at the State Armory for St. Mary’s hospital. Manager Crisp is now arranging the details of this affair. On Wednesday night the first game of the series with the Y.M.H.A. five for the city championship will be waged. The state championship will be at stake on Thursday night at Buffalo when All-Syracuse tackles the Orioles in the fifth game of the series for the title. Each team has won two games in the four contests already staged. Arrangements have been made for Captain Jim Tormey and his mates to appear in Medina on the following night and some good attraction will be staged at the State Armory on April 10. Monday, April 13, the second duel with the Y.M.H.A. will be waged on a neutral court. An effort will be made to get permission to use the court of the Archbold gymnasium for this battle. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Take Lead In Ft. Wayne Playoffs Rivals Stage Second Game Tomorrow; Syracuse Notches 86-82 Decision The Syracuse National basketeers vowed today to assert supremacy over Fort Wayne in a more convincing manner when the clubs meet in the second game of the N.B.A. final playoffs at the War Memorial tomorrow afternoon. The Nats looked far from world champions in shading the Pistons, 86-82, in the opener last night. However, many fans figured competition was far less heated than the recent series with the Boston Celtics. Charley Eckman, Fort Wayne mentor, was disheartened but not licked when he asserted: “Syracuse won a game they had no business taking. Still it showed us we can beat them.” Tomorrow’s game starts at 3 p.m., and the clubs will then head by train for Indianapolis for the third test Sunday night. Fourth and, if necessary, fifth games are also scheduled in Indianapolis. The standing room turnout of 7,575 spectators was lulled into an early state of complacency as the Nats bounded into a 31-10 advantage early in the second period, but they sat stunned as the hoop closed on the Syracusans while Fort Wayne surged back to take the advantage four times in the third period. By packing their defenses within the free throw area, the Zollners forced the Nats to shoot from outside. The Syracusans shots were rimming the hoop unsuccessfully and with 8½ minutes remaining the Zollners were in front 75-71. Then came the big break. Billy Kenville’s lone shot of the game was short and fell into Dick Farley’s hands. The rookie from Indiana dropped it in for a basket adding a free throw as he was hacked by Dick Rosenthal. Dick continued to spark the Nats by eluding Rosenthal and sinking one of two free throws as Foust blocked his attempted basket. He then fed Rocha for an easy layup that put Syracuse in front to stay 77-76 with 6:18 to play. But even then the Nats were lucky. Ahead by only two points at 80-78, the Syracusans slowed down play running out the 24 second clock and two desperation heaves, the first by Rocha who played the entire 48 minutes, and the second by Earl Lloyd swished cleanly through the hoop. With 18 seconds left Rosenthal cut the margin to two but Paul Seymour ended the fray by sinking two free throws. Fort Wayne erred on 12 of 38 free throw attempts while sinking 28 baskets on 71 attempts. Syracuse had 30 buckets and missed only eight of 36 charity tosses. John Kerr had a particularly difficult time netting only three of 18 field goal tries. SYRACUSE: Schayes (4-2-10), Rocha (83-19), Lloyd (4-4-12), Kerr (3-2-8), Tucker (0-1-1), Seymour (5-7-17), King (1-4-6), Farley (3-2-8), Kenville (0-1-1), Osterkorn (2-0-4) TOTALS (30-26-86). FORT WAYNE: Hutchins (5-4-14), Meineke (0-1-1), Yardley (5-3-13), Rosenthal (2-5-9), Foust (9-8-26), Houbregs (2-4-8), Phillip (1-0-2), Zaslofsky (1-0-2), Brian (0-0-0), Walther (3-1-7). Score at halftime- Syracuse 48, Fort Wayne 44. Officials- Heft and Rudolph. ----- Nats Not Excited At Triumph Over Pistons Compared to the excitement and enthusiasm following victories over Boston, the Nats’ dressing room resembled a funeral home after the decision over Fort Wayne. Players were quietly plotting future moves. Red Rocha queried: “How was that man getting loose so much under the hoop in the second half?” Cervi and King had answers, but Cervi said: “Never mind, we’ll work on that today.” Seymour advised Kerr: “You’ve got to pull that Foust out from under the hoop more.” The situation changed a bit when Earl Lloyd hollered” “Never mind, fellows, we got by with a win on a bad night.” Then Kenville quipped: “Sure hope they gave me an assist on that shot I threw to Farley.” On the Fort Wayne side, Larry Foust announced: “Well, we can beat them now. Minneapolis took one from us they never deserved and we retaliated. Luck can’t stay with them forever.” John Kerr’s father-in-law, Ed Nemecek of Chicago, and Dolph Schayes’ dad were in attendance. The Nats received a telegram from Boston owner Walter Brown saying: “Good luck in big series. Hope you bring the championship east for the first time.” Maurice Podoloff, league president, will watch the entire series, supervising officials. Jocko Collins, referee-in-chief, has reported to the Philadelphia Phils’ baseball organization for scouting and coaching. Les Harrison of the Rochester Royals was also in attendance. The Optimist Club plans an “appreciation luncheon” for the Nats at Hotel Syracuse April 11. Category:1919-20 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:April 1 Category:Cervi Category:Crisp Category:Farley Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:Osterkorn Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Tormey Category:Tucker Category:Yardley